nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
General Darmagovich
Full Name: Edward Smith Damagovich Lived: 1885 to 1928 Edward Smith Damagovich was born several years after the revolution that overthrew the Monarchy in 1863. He was born an orphan as his parents Laura Smith and Adam Damagovich were killed in the revolution of 1863. He grew up in the Authai Sun orphanage, learning to read and write though he was a trouble maker and by the age of 16 he was sent into the armed forces of the Republic of Authairea. He first came to prominence during a 1000 strong riot at the increasing price of food and poor wages on August the 9th in the city of Authaira. This was later to be called the day of blood. The 24 year old Corporal Damagovich led a small force to confront the rioters, with cannons disguised in wooden carts. The rioters attempted to attack his force, though instead of Damagovich using no lethal force his troops were told to shoot on site. This caused the rioters to become enraged even further, as they attempted to reach the houses of Parliament he had the cannons loaded and began firing at the rioters, over 847 people were killed, and the rest injured. He was later commended and made a general of the army for his actions. When the news spread of the massacre across the nation rage was replaced by fear. This is still controversial today though historians argue that without this massacre the violence could have spread across the nation causing even more unnecessary death. However this slight relief was to be short lived as by 1901 the government of the Republic of Authairea was in dire straights as economic progress was still slow. By July 24th a general election was held but failed to give any party a majority despite high voter turn out. General Damagovich choose this time to strike against the central government. He managed to get together a force of 100 calvary, 20 cannons, and 300 soldiers. At the entrance to the houses of parliament the guards opened the gates, assuming they were there to reinforce the guard. The Parliament was in cession, and was considering voting on state of emergency legislation which would give Damagovich's main military rival General Lemande De Fleur dictatorial powers till they could elect a new government. Once the gates were open his 100 calvary and 20 cannons attacked and killed the parliamentary garrison of over 400 soldiers. Inside the parliament was trapped by the approaching General Damagovich and sent an urgent telegram to General Lemande De Fluer to respond. Though he was to late and by the time he arrived Damagovich had massacred 121 members of parliament and forced the surviving nine members to sign power over to him. General De Fleur was shot by soldiers of General Damagovich as he was unaware that Damagovich's forces were the enemy. This ended the Republic of Authairea as a democracy. General Damagovich took the reigns of power over the economically brittle nation. Though he still kept the name Republic of Rogernomics, it was a totally different story. He appointed a parliament that agreed with him, and gave full control of the army and all legislative rights to himself. However his coup d'eat did not solve the security situation and riots spread across the nation. He responded by conscripting people into the armed forces and imposing martial law. The riots however soon formed an underground rebellion movement of intellectuals and normal citizens called the "Free Authairea Movement" or FAM for short. The General attempted to clamp down on more civil and political rights and removed the people's to assemble private meetings. He is also claimed to have imprisoned and killed 204,689 people though his secret police as he began to lose grip on power and especially as the nation plunged towards civil war. However General Damagovich had improved the economy, as before his reign there were problems with food shortages and the economy as a whole. He passed legislation allowing the assembly of workers unions, and the establishment of state industries for arms manufacturing. This increased the GDP by over 30% and decreased unemployment so certainly his regime though brutal reshaped the economy before the civil war, which split the Republic of Authairea apart. Damagovich after the civil war ended on the 9th June 1925 retired to an resort residence in what is now a Memorial Park, there he lived out the rest of his life writing poetry till his natural death on the 9th of September 1928. His coffin was lead through the streets of Bouranburg with full military honours and millions came to watch his coffin go past. He rests in state in the Damagovich Memorial Park named after him. Damagovich is a controversial figure to date, as he is hated in many parts of the nation for his brutal regime, however many still admire the improvement he made to people’s lives. Especially in some areas of Bouranburg and Thepalua there are various memorials and statues that commemorate his existence. After the civil war the district of Bouranburg founded a National Park called the Damagovich Memorial Park. Traditionally on February the 6th every year the armistice of the civil war on Feburary the 9th of June 1928 is remembered in the Damagovich Memorial Park, it is a date both for mourning the dead of the civil war and celebrating the rebirth of the Republic of Authairea into a modern nation. -> Back to Authairea